Fool's Hope
by SerenLyall
Summary: They didn't begin with pain. But when at last it fell to Vader to issue the question, Leia knew the time of simple threats and unspoken promises was nearly at an end.


**Disclaimer:** Star Wars, Leia Organa, and Darth Vader do not belong to me. They belong to Lucas, and Disney, and whoever else they legally belong to. No money was made from the writing of this story.

 **Rating/Warnings:** K+; threats, implied future torture

 **Time frame:** ANH missing scene - on the Death Star, prior to Leia's torture.

 **Notes:** This has been sitting in my "Completed" folder for months now (along with about a dozen other pieces. Whoops). I was just suddenly struck with the desire to post something today though so...well, here you go. Also, I know I've been terrible about replying to reviews of late. I promise I'll do better this time. Speaking of which, I'd love to hear from you! (And knowing people are still enjoying my fics may help inspire me to upload more of those finished ones.)

In any case, I hope you all enjoy this. And happy finals week to anyone who's at that time of year!

* * *

 **Fool's Hope**

"For the last time, your Highness, answer my question: Where is the Rebel base?"

"And for the last time, I do not know of what you speak. You hold me and question me without right or just cause, you torture and execute my men on false pretenses and without trial or proof of treason. I demand-"

"I grow tired of your lies, your Highness," Darth Vader said curtly, viciously.

And suddenly she was choking, the very air stripped from her throat and lungs with constricting bands of invisible iron. She instinctively reached for her throat, mouth open in a silent cry of surprise and pain as she vainly struggled to draw in a breath. The thrill of sudden panic and adrenaline burned through her veins, obliterating thought and reason.

Then her mind caught up to her actions. _Papá was right about his powers,_ was her first sensible thought, bleary and tangled and confused. _I won't let him win,_ followed half a heartbeat after.

She closed her mouth, forcing her teeth to clench and her lungs to stop heaving fruitlessly. Darkness began to creep on the edges of her vision, and she slid dizzily to the floor from her precarious perch at the edge of her seat, landing on her knees. Try as she might, though—even as she turned a spitting glare up at the dark shadow looming over her—she could not force her hand from where her nails dug into the soft, unprotected skin of her throat, as if she could somehow tear away the invisible cords choking her.

Just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over, and once more instinct seized control of her body. Leia coughed, gasped, drew in a ragged, painful breath as she doubled over, lungs burning and aching all at once. Head and pulse pounded in concert, and for a long moment Leia did not move. She merely sat on her knees, head bowed and shoulders stiff as she regained her breath and fought to regain some semblance of composure and defiance.

And she considered.

 _It was going to start sometime,_ she thought. _I'm surprised it took him as long as it did._

"I sincerely hope that you realize the desperation of your situation, here, your Highness," Vader said. His words fell upon her bowed head, heavy and black and full of dangerous warning.

"I am not afraid."

A rasping groan that might have once meant a chuckle came from Vader then, as ugly and brutal as his dark armor. "Is all you can speak lies?" he asked her, tone as bitter as she had ever heard it. "I can _feel_ your fear, Princess."

"You do not know _what_ you feel," Leia said through gritted teeth. And at last she forced her head up one more, and her gaze latched onto the mask staring coldly, impassively down upon her from above.

"This is a battle of wills you cannot win," Vader informed her. "Trying will break you."

"And what do you care?" Leia snapped, her glare sharpening and her words sounding more like poisoned barbs than a challenge.

A terrible moment of silence. And then, chillingly, darkly, as like unto death as the void itself, "Do not presume to think anything but the answer I seek will spare you from your fate."

"I don't presume," Leia spat. She could not help but notice, however, that Vader had not answered her question.

"Then you would be best served to weep and beg for mercy now," Vader told her callously. "You do not know the pain I can inflict upon your fragile mind—that I _will_ inflict, if you do not answer my question. Now, for the last time, where is the Rebel base?"

Leia swallowed. Then lifted her head haughtily, and gazed up at the Emperor's lieutenant with every ounce of regality and cool indifference that she could muster. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vader nodded, his upper body canting in what looked like a mockery of a half-bow. "Very well then, your Highness," he said coldly. "So be it."

With that he turned and strode through the cell door, which opened at a stiff wave of one hand, leaving Leia alone to her thoughts and the bitter, horrific anticipation of what she knew was to come.


End file.
